


Suga wants sugar

by BuzzingAerin626



Series: It's Spooky season for the Volleyboys (and by spooky I mean cute) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Candy, I'm sorry about the title pls forgive me, M/M, cos he is, i just needed suga to be a lil brat, i love him with all my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzingAerin626/pseuds/BuzzingAerin626
Summary: Suga wants candy. Specifically, he wants Daichi to buy him candy. And then they can eat candy. That's pretty much it, enjoy
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: It's Spooky season for the Volleyboys (and by spooky I mean cute) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973161
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Suga wants sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I just like candy

"You know what you should do?" Suga asked, a wide, innocent grin on his face.  
"What's that?" Answered Daichi, helping tidy up the gym after their long practice.   
"You should buy the whole team candy."  
"Why?"  
"Cos it's Halloween!"  
"First, that's tomorrow. Plus everyone's already leaving, and it's Friday so it's not like we'll be seeing them before it's over."  
Suga glared at him. Yes, he was just being reasonable, but that's what made it so annooyyiinnggg. He pouted.  
"Oh c'mon don't give me that look. You know I'm right," Daichi was damn confident sometimes.  
"Just cos you're right doesn't mean I'm wrong."  
"In this case, darling, I'm pretty sure you are."  
"Okay but hear me out," Suga started, then stopped for a second.... "What if you buy me candy," he finally finished, his face lighting up with a huge smile.  
"You're ridiculous. Fine, I'll get you candy. On the condition, however, that you wait until tomorrow to eat it"  
“Daichiiiiiii,” he started pouting again. “Fine, I’ll wait but you’re a meanie”  
Daichi quickly looked around making sure no one was left in the gym, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’re adorable when you’re bratty you know that,” he said softly, winking at his boyfriend.

After they were done and locked up, Suga enthusiastically dragged Daichi to Sakanoshita Market. Ukai’s mother was behind the counter, Suga and Daichi having left school before their coach did. They said their hellos before Suga went over and picked out multiple boxes of candy and treats, handing them to Daichi to carry. Daichi rolled his eyes when they got to the checkout with his arms full, looking over as Suga happily smiled at him, carrying absolutely nothing. Daichi's face drained of color somewhat after everything had been rung up, looking at the much too high a price he was about to pay just to see the smile he knows will be plastered on his boyfriend’s face. That face was worth it, don’t get him wrong, but it still made his wallet ache.   
As they began walking out, Daichi with his arms still full and Suga graciously carrying one whole box, their coach was walking into the store. Dumbfounded at their purchase, he looked at the two of them, amused.   
“See I told you this was excessive. Even for you,” Daichi started.  
“Rude. Hi coach see ya coach!” Suga waved very excitedly, carrying the single box in one arm very easily.  
“Thanks for your patronage boys,” Ukai answered, still bewildered by the sheer amount of candy the two boys were leaving with.

The boys walked back to their homes, candy in their arms. When they got to Daichi's house, the first one on their way, Daichi turned towards Suga, looking at him expectantly. Suga only stared back, looking confused.  
"Ahem…"  
"Do you… want a goodnight kiss?" Suga asked, still puzzled.  
"No Suga… the box I want you to give me your box"  
Suga reacted in mock horror. "But, this is my candy! You can't take it away from me! You said it was mine!!"  
"Yes, and I also said on the condition that you wait until Halloween. Not that I don't trust you to resist the temptation of the treats but, well, I don't trust you so give it"  
"But Daichiiiiiiiii'  
"No buts hand it over"  
With an exaggerated whine Suga put the box on top of the stack Daichi was still carrying, putting it down not so gently so as to make Daichi almost lose his grip on the whole pile.  
"If you touch any of those by tomorrow you're dead to me," Suga threatened.  
"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart," Daichi answered, ignoring his boyfriend's threat.

“Hey, if we leave now, we might still be able to see some of the trick-or-treaters around. Admire costumes and decorations, yknow?” Daichi suggested.  
They had been cuddling on the couch eating candy and watching old Halloween cartoons on TV for the last few hours, basking in the joys of the holiday. After one particularly intense battle pelting each other with gummy bears, they both realized they were perhaps due for some actual exercise and fresh air.  
“Ooo we could cause chaos!” Suga beamed. “Let’s go!”   
He leapt up from the couch and ran to the door, sliding on his shoes and his coat before going out the door, faster than Daichi could even get off the couch and to the door, amused by his beautiful boyfriend’s sheer excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know these are pretty short I'm just trying to have a lil bit of fun and enjoy Halloween this year y'all


End file.
